


Kuro's Nightmare

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Series: Kuro's Nightmare [1]
Category: Shounen Maid Kuro-Kun
Genre: Comfort, Deadbeat Father, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loan Sharks, M/M, Master/Slave, Nightmares, Shounen Maid, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miisu wakes in the middle of the night after a dream involving Kuro.  He goes to Kuro's room, and satisfied that the boy is still there, he goes back to his own room.  Later, however, he's awakened by a knock at his door.  Apparently, the Shounen Maid has been having nightmares of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuro's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I have two versions of this story, but couldn't decide which one I wanted to post. This is the short and sweet one with implied situations, but nothing really graphic. I was originally going to post this version to Fanfiction.net and the other version here, but they don't have the series listed in their categories, and I'm hesitatnt to request it be added, so I'm posting both versions here on AO3. I avoid any mention of age, beyond the word "Shounen" and a couple uses here and there of the word "boy", but am still using the 'Underage' warning just to be safe. This story (in either version) isn't going to be for everyone, I'm aware of that. This story was simply written for the fun of it after stumbling across the Anime, and before finding all the manga (then updated accordingly after finding the Manga), and that's all it's meant to be read for, as well.

Shounen Maid Kuro-Kun: Nightmares

 

　

　

　

　

Hakuryuuin Miisu jerked awake and glanced around his room. "Ku..." he gasped as he woke, "...ro..." he finished as he realized he was alone and in bed. "Just a dream?" He climbed out of bed and slipped down the hall. He walked to the bedroom door of the pink haired shonen maid in question and moved to knock. He stopped, his knuckles just short of touching the door. "It was only a dream," he told himself, "There's an easier way to make sure Kuro's in there without waking him." Miisu slipped into one of the house's many secret rooms and peeked into Kuro's room through the dresser mirror. Sure enough, the pink haired shounen was there, curled up on the bed.

"Mnh, no, Miisu, please!" Kazamiya Kuro whimpered in his sleep.

Miisu's mouth hung open for a moment, his eyes locking on the sleeping shounen. Kuro was calling out for him in his sleep. Though, the dream didn't sound very plesant. Miisu decided not to linger. Kuro was prone to violent outburst of anger when discovering he was being spied on or lied to. "One of these days, Kuro's going to hurt himself breaking through all these mirrors," Miisu sighed as he turned and headed toward the kitchen. "I think I'll go get a glass of milk and head back to bed.

Kuro's back had been to the mirror Miisu had been watching him through. Had Miisu arrived sooner, he would have seen this was the stillest the pink haired shounen had been the whole night. "Miisu, please, don't let them hurt me anymore," Kuro whined again. "Uwah...!" Kuro sprang up, his big blue, beautifully innocent eyes were full of tears, his left arm out streatched, ironically toward the mirror that his master was no longer standing behind. "Miisu, wait, please don't...!" His vision cleared. "Go...? Huh...!?" He looked around. "It was a nightmare...?" Kuro frowned, clenching the blankets tight. "Damn! Why'd I have to dream about that perverted bastard!" he scolded himself as he tucked his knees up to his chest. "Why did I dream that he threw me back to the loansharks that have been beating me up? Miisu said he summoned me here because he wanted me to be his..." Kuro blushed, "His slave... his 'toy'..." He closed his eyes. "That's all he wants me for. If I angered him enough, I'm willing to bet he wouldn't hesitate to break his promise and throw me back on the street. He lied about letting me go, that wasn't the door to freedom, it was a sex dungeon! I can't trust him for anything." Kuro stood up and walked to the mirror. He knocked at it. "Just as I thought, he spies on me here, too." The pink haired shounen sighed. His father had signed him over to Miisu to clear away a debt. "If I run, he'll just come after me," he mumbled. "Hey, asshole, are you enjoying the show?" he called, "Well, you're not getting anything tonight, my door's locked, I'm heading back to bed, and pulling the canopy shut!" With that, Kuro turned and went back to bed, closing the canopy drapes around the bed, just as he had said.

Kuro pulled his stuffed pig up close to him. "At least he let me keep this," he muttered. Kuro snuggled up to his toy pig and closed his eyes. Soon, he was back to sleep.

Hours passed, and Miisu found himself waking up again, this time, to the sound of sobbing outside his door, accompanied by a timid knocking. "Who's there?" Miisu called. The door slowly swung open and Miisu's eyes widened as he saw the figure standing there. "Kuro?"

Kuro stood, rubbing his eyes with one hand, and squeezing his stuffed pig with the other. "M-Miisu... I..." he stammered, looking down to the floor, "I keep having nightmares, can... can I stay in here with you tonight?"

Miisu's eyebrows twitched upward. "You want to stay here with me? You trust me not to...?"

"NO!" Kuro interupted him with a flinch. "I don't trust you. I know you'll try something, but... I just..." His tear soaked eyes turned toward his master, "I just, really don't want to be alone right now."

Miisu smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Kuro, come to your master," he becconed. Kuro gave a quiet, hesitant nod and did as he was told. "There's a good boy," Miisu said tenderly, as he pulled his pink hiared maid onto the bed. He hugged Kuro tight and stroked a hand through the shounen's pink silken hair. "Now, why don't you tell me about your dream?"

Kuro gave a quiet nod. "O-ok, but... But I want you to promise me something first?" he said timidly. "Promise me you won't 'punish' me until morning?"

Miisu chuckled. "If this is a dream that desrves punishment, then you must have been really desperate to come to me."

"Miisu...?" Kuro pleaded. "It's not like that... Well, knowing you, you might want to punish me for the dream alone, but... I was worried what you'd do to me for waking you up."

"Alright, my little slave," Miisu chuckled, once again ruffling Kuro's hair, as he reminded himself his precious play thing required a gentle loving hand every now and again, if nothing more than to prevent his own nightmare from coming true, "I won't do anything you don't ask for, until morning."

Kuro sighed. He knew better, but for some reason, he believed Miisu. He huddled up to his master and began telling of the nightmares he'd had. How the first had been a dream that Miisu personally carried him back to the debt collectors that had bullied him and how he'd woke up pleading not to be left where they could hurt him.

The second dream was a continuation of the first. Miisu had taken Kuro back to the debt collectors, and left him alone with them overnight to be beaten, as a punishment for misbehaving, only to return and have his way with Kuro in front of them all. If Kuro were to beg for forgiveness in front of all the collectors and his father, Miisu would take him home. When Kuro saw his father among the crowd, he called out and berated his father, as it was his fault Kuro was now in such a position.

Miisu was surprised to hear this part. Kuro's father had gone into hiding, long before Kuro's mother had passed away. "What did your father do? What did he say?" Miisu asked.

Kuro looked away, the tears brimming up in his eyes. "He told me to shut up and accept my fate. That the debts existed because of me." The shounen hugged his toy pig tight. "He told me exactly what I already knew. He said he never wanted me, that I had been a mistake. He walked right up, pulled you away from me and had the debt collectors hold you. They... They had their way with me, while you watched. You've been rough... But, they were even worse. They spared no mercy." Kuro shook his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't hug his stuffed animal any tighter if he'd wanted. At least, no matter how many times Miisu had taken him, Kuro could always see a hint of caring in the rich boy's eyes, and could feel a hint of kindness in Miisu's touch. His nightmare had deprived him of even those small comforts. He hesitated, not daring to voice the rest of his dream, "M-Miisu... I don't want that. I don't want anyone else to see me ever again, I don't want anyone else to touch me... I don't want anyone else..." He looked away and mumbled under his breath, " _only you._ "

Miisu hugged Kuro tight. "Such a silly little slave," he said, stroking Kuro's cheek. "I told you before, Kuro, I brought you here because I wanted you, that you are mine and I won't let you go." He leaned in and kissed the pink haired shounen on the lips.

Kuro's eyes widened and his first impulse was to pull away, but he stopped himself, instead, he gave in to his master's kiss, not only accepting it, but returning it. Kuro's beautiful blue eyes slid closed. " _Why can't he always be this nice?_ " he thought, to himself.

"And I'm never going to let anyone else have you, either," Miisu concluded as he pulled away from the kiss. "Now, why don't you tell me the rest of your dream?"

"Huh? The rest of my dream, but... Miisu...?" Kuro started to deny.

"DON'T lie to me Kuro," Miisu said, catching hold of Kuro's wrist. "I can tell you're holding something back. Your father and I took a bigger part in this nightmare, didn't we?"

"Tsk," Kuro clicked his tongue and looked away. "Miisu, I..."

"Kuro?" Missu insisted quizzically.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Kuro asked.

"I won't hate you," Miisu promised.

"When I woke up from the dream, they had left me beatten and half concious, then turned on you. My father... I'd heard him say he'd increased the debt he already had, and you and I were both to be the colateral, but he was going to be the first to lay his hands on you," Kuro said, keeping his eyes cast downward, rather than looking to the older boy.

"K...Kuro, are you crying?" Miisu asked. He pulled Kuro closer. "Kuro, I would sooner have your father killed than let him touch either of us."

Kuro's eyes widened and turned back to his master. "M-Miisu...?" Kuro felt sudden confliction from that statement. He found comfort in knowing Miisu would go so far to keep him safe, but conflicting concern and desire for revenge toward his father. " _That bastard put me here, and with Miisu using me to pay off the already existing debt, I wouldn't put it past him to increase it,_ " he thought, " _But still... This is my dad we're talking about._ " Kuro blinked. "You... would... do that?"

"I would, and it wouldn't be painless if he tried to put you into further harms' way," Miisu nodded.

Kuro's eyes lit up a smile crossing his face. "Miisu!" he exclaimed with a happy sob, throwing his arms around his master's neck. " _Why...?_ " he thought, " _Why is it that I always feel this way around him? No matter how much I say I hate him... I'm always happy when I'm with him._ "

Miisu smiled. "It's OK, Kuro," he assured the younger, "No one will ever hurt you again as long as you're with me."

Kuro stiffened, as he felt Miisu's hand slide down his back and grab his butt. "Miisu, no," Kuro protested, "You promised!"

"Shh... Just relax, Kuro," Miisu said, "I know I promised. I won't do anything you don't ask for." He gently nuzzled and kissed Kuro's neck. "Even so, it's difficult to keep my hands off you."

Kuro flinched as he felt something moist drip on his shoulder. "M...Miisu, are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm just glad you came to me about this. I had a nightmare of my own earlier," Miisu admitted. "I had to go to your room to check on you when I woke from it. I heard you call out to me in your sleep."

"Miisu...?" Kuro tightened his grip around his master, "You had a nightmare, too?"

"I dreamt you were taken away, and I was left all alone again," Miisu whispered.

Kuro's eyes opened wide once more, then slowly slid closed half way as Miisu's words registered with him. He and Miisu had met years before his father had sold him into servitude. It was shortly after his mother had passed and Miisu had told him he was lucky his mother had played with him. Miisu had never even had that. Until Miisu brought Kuro to the mansion, the butler was the only person Miisu had.

"Miisu..." Kuro whispered pushing his lips to his master's, "I'm your slave, Master. I'm not going anywhere!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm setting this as a "Series" only to allow easier access to the other version for those who are curious. I completely intended this to be a one-shot.


End file.
